


Painting Perfection

by darthfar



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthfar/pseuds/darthfar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It simply cannot be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Art for [blackyrider](http://blackyrider.tumblr.com/).

He is skilled enough with his brush and paints, he knows. But his mortal skills are simply not enough to convey that which he sees as perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt, ""Enjolras as Grantaire would paint him (which would may also be an unfinished painting, or one that was destroyed in some way -paint slashed over it, ripped apart...)."


End file.
